Shy
by Ciasederna
Summary: This is my first fic for a long long time and my first ever SlayersFic. It's just a sappy episode and I had Xellos and Filia in mind when I wrote this piece. I love that coupling, very much so. Please note that English isn't my mother tongue, so don't fla


**Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers nor the song Shy. Unfortunately..**

 Shy ****

(Lyrics by Sonata Arctica)

 **I can see how you are beautiful **

No denying anymore. I can't deny it. I will never ever be able to deny it. You are beautiful, though you don't want to be. I see your beauty. I see it in you.

That hair. That face. No...

 **can you feel my eyes on you, **

I am looking at you... do you see? Do you see me? Do you WANT to see me?

Don't look here. Don't detect me...

** I'm shy and turn my head away **

Blushing. Looking away. Fate's cruel.

I can't stand it. I can't approach. But I can't leave either. I can't look on...

**  
 Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me **

I am hidden. Oh, find me, please find me...

Never I will be seen. Look closer... Look here, I am right here...

** Sometimes I'm wondering why you look at me and you blink your eye **

Why does he keep on watching me? Why do you look that way?

Her gaze caught mine. Why does she not stop looking? What's that asking expression?

**  
 I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please **

All I see it's me... in his face... it's me...

Two mirrors... showing me what I am... What i might lose...

** Talk to me, show some pity **

Come over... release me from that agony, please... give me just one word...

Say anything... have mercy...

**  
 You touch me in many, many ways **

I love you... I need you... I want you...

Feelings... forbidden... never expirienced... Yet there...

**  
 But I'm shy can't you see **

I can never tell.

She will never know.

** Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway **

Looking for your face, anywhere I go...

That hair. That face... It's addicting.

 **"I would any day die for you", **

Can I help you in death?

And I am close to that...

**  
 I write on paper erased away **

Dieing is no way... For neither of us. Never.

But I don't want to die. I would miss you. I won't die.

**  
 Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you **

There he is... Has he seen me? Is that really him? I'm going insane...

Caught a glimpse of her. What is she doing here? Is it you I am seeing?

**  Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye **

He looks at me. So unbelieving...

Her face turned to mine. That expression in her eyes... What does it mean?

**  
 I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from **

He smiles. At me. I have to leave. Instantly. I can't, so I just smile back.

That smile would drive anyone insane. Go or it will get worse... I have to stay... Can't leave just now...

**  
 Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please **

Me.

My face.

** Talk to me, show some pity **

Say something. Come on. Just anything. I want to hear your voice... Mercy...

Why are you silent? Why...

 **You touch me in many, many ways **

I want to scream every feeling at you... everything that i am seeing in you. Every single thing...

So near it hurts again. So far away it hurts more. Leave me alone. No, come to me. And never leave. Never again...

**  
 But I'm shy can't you see **

I can't tell. I do not dare.

I would lose myself. I can't. Not now, not ever.

** I see, can't have you, can't leave you, there 'cause I must sometimes see you **

Not able to touch you, to give you all I could give. Not able to stay, not able to leave. Looks have to be sufficient. Don't take that away from me, oh please...

Never you will belong to me. But I can watch you, see you, dream of you. Stay... Don't run from me... I need you as much as you hurt me..

**  
 And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains **

Why can he do this to me? How could this have happened? I can't come free... Never...

What is it that trapped me? Why can't I break free?

**  
 And every waking hour, I feel you taking power From me and I can't leave **

He's exhausting me. Dearly...

Losing might... Losing myself... Losing everything...

**  
 Repeating the scenery over again **

Seeing him everywhere, anytime..

She is all around me...

** Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye **

And he is still looking at me... What is he seeing there?

Why don't you take your gaze away?

**  
 I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from **

There again... That smile... I can't help...

Stop smiling... Stop it here... I can't stand...

**  
 Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please **

...seeing me in you...

...seeing me in you...

** Talk to me, show some pity **

Tell me, what you think... tell it to me... I want to know...

What are you thinking? I wish you would tell...

**  
 You touch me in many, many ways **

I have feelings for you...

You are changing me...

**  
 But I'm shy can't you see, **

...but I can never tell.

...but I can't show.

** Oh baby, Talk to me, show some pity **

Tell me you feel the same...

Tell me that you love me...

**  
 You touch me in many, many ways **

...as I do...

...for that is what I am feeling...

**  
 But I'm shy can't you, I'm shy can't you, I'm shy can't you see **

But I can never tell...

But I can never tell...

 Fin****


End file.
